Nicholas Tanaka
Nicholas Tanaka "As long as I got the people I love on my side i'll never stop getting stronger!" 516219b796fc1367a85bdeaacffe8820.jpg General Information Name: Nicholas Tanaka Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5 ft 6 Weight: 150 lbs Hair Color: White Eye Color: One eye Blue one eye Red Blood Type: N/A Behavior/Personality Nicholas is often told by his parents and those around him that he acts a lot like his father in his youth. Nicholas at times is rather hot tempered and irrational. He disobedience is only matched by his passion to getting in trouble and causing his parents a headache. He has a one track mind which sometimes keeps him level headed and sometimes puts him in serious situations. In reality a few of his father's behavioral traits were passed down to Nicholas, Apperance Nicholas is a spitting image of his mother Usagi, Due to the Killian not mixing well with his Wolf's Blood genes his pupils were two toned. His left eye is blue while his right eye is red like his father's. Most of the time Nicholas is seen with a sly smirk on his face probably because he just got into some trouble or about to get into some. He's known to wear all black most of his time. His regular outfit is a all black hoody, pants, and shoes. His combat clothes that he wears for training is a black thermal shirt and thermal pants under a black t-shirt and black gym shorts. tumblr_ncfb5om4Qo1tr94i8o1_500.gif Gallery thumb8.jpg 150108tga01_36.jpg 20140915075846_23xXZ.thumb.700_0.jpeg e0f045de7fc36d5910c7762ee297d04f.jpg kaneki_ken_by_magooode-d7zfsid.png kaneki_ken_by_pianorei-d7bn2ox.png kaneki_ken_by_p_bee-d7twvni.jpg kaneki-wallpapers-wallpaperup.jpg ken_kun_with_white_hair___3_by_exorcist95-d7pkvnz.jpg shiro_kaneki__again__xd_by_hiru_kyun-d7pw8p2.png tokyo_ghoul_22.jpg tokyo_ghoul___white_hair_ken_kaneki_by_aesima-d7zh1x3.png tumblr_na2hr4QXop1tt2uyio1_r1_500.png tokyo_ghoul__ken_by_iacediai-d7rrkhm.png tumblr_nc6yjqlove1rbugqao1_500.png tokyo_ghoul___kaneki_by_azll-d7l7iuo.jpg tumblr_nlu5vuWQCx1qk9powo1_500.gif Chaotic Neutrual A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Occupation/Class Nicholas Student2.jpg Nicholas Student.jpg High School Student Fighting Style Zui Quan Zui Quan (Traditional and Simplified Chinese: 醉拳; pinyin: Zuì Quán, literally Drunken Fist, also known as Drunken Boxing or Drunkard's Boxing) is a concept in traditional Chinese martial arts, as well as a classification of modern Wushu forms. Zui Quan is sometimes called Zuijiuquan (醉酒拳, literally "Drunken Alcohol Fist"). Zui Quan is a category of techniques, forms and fighting philosophy that appear to imitate a drunkard's movements. The postures are created by momentum and weight of the body, and imitation is generally through staggering and certain type of fluidity in the movements. It is considered to be among the more difficult wushu styles to learn due to the need for powerful joints and fingers. While in fiction, practitioners of Zui Quan are often portrayed as being actually intoxicated, Zui Quan techniques are highly acrobatic and skilled and require a great degree of balance and coordination, such that any person attempting to perform any Zui Quan techniques while intoxicated would be likely to injure themselves. Dou The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusul Seikuken Chi Base Twilight Chi User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. Blood Rush When Nicholas' anger overcomes him he goes into a feral rage where he loses all sense of pain and his only thought is to kill. During this he grows large red tentacles on his back. Nicholas can grow as many tentacles as he wants but the more he grows the more chi it takes causing him to lose energy quick. They can grow as far as a yard and beyond depending on his rage. His red eye begins to glow and both his Killian genes and Wolf Blood genes are spiked allowing him to use more enhanced version of his wolf traits. tumblr_ne7wvdxSKB1rx1w7eo1_500.gif tumblr_nc8xe5doNS1sul18io2_500.gif tumblr_nawn5s1SBy1t69zrio4_500.gif tumblr_njbzocAC2P1tfiyqao1_500.gif tumblr_nh3dzhSMbn1temjooo2_500.gif Kid Shadow Nicholas Vs. Kid Shadow.jpg After the events of the Wolf Blood and Warlock war, Lee Tanaka went on a hiatus. Thus, leaving his son lost and confuse. Nicholas picked up decided to throw on his own cowl as Kid Shadow. Mostly patrolling around D1 and taking down petty thieves, Nicholas has taken down small gang leaders and done a couple drug bust. Still a bit wet behind the ears Nicholas is quickly learning what it means to be a hero in Kasaihana. After the events of Shi, Nicholas who is now a high school student, is trying to balance his life as a student and son and his life as Kid Shadow. With the help of his friend Ace Nicholas may be able to make it out of High School. The Shadow Suit A mix of his combat outfit which was made by the help of his father and Heroes Inc and a bit of his own chi. kaneki_ken___tokyo_ghoul_by_hirokiart-d7vuzc4.jpg ec44718b817078448901aa4e04a8e112.jpg ab0e2d42ca8b99efd926d964837a2de8.jpg Chi Suit This skin tight jump suit is formatted for Nicholas only. From a young age Nicholas' true power was unstable, he had no control of his chi and Lee saw it as a probablem that needed to be fixed. With the help of the R&D department the suit works off of Nicholas' chi. It allows gives him an added boost with his chi and also helps him control it as he sees fit. The suit is made from high grade carbon nanotube alloy textile, which is tough as steel, extremely light, and can regenerate when damaged through the use of his own chi. Like many other power suits, the chi suit also enhances Nicholas’ strength. Although repeated damage to the suit can mess with Nicholas and cause him to drain too much Chi. 51SA2eyl0WL._UL1500_.jpg WolfBlood Physiology Gifted The user can either become or use the traits of a wolfwere, or reverse werewolf: the opposite of a werewolf, where a werewolf is a man that transforms into a wolf or a hybrid man-wolf form, a wolfwere is a wolf that transforms into a man or a hybrid form.There Transformtions are graceful, nowhere near painful as the ones of cursed bloods morphs. There even stronger then most Cursed blood. Due to them being able to control there beast because they are there beast. The gifted cannot turn others, but they can give birth to other Gifted ones. *Claw Retraction *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Senses *Feral Mind *Night Vision *Enhanced Speed *Regenerative Healing Factor *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Bite Nicholas can't exactly shift into a wolf like his sister Aoki but he is able to use some of the abilities of a Wolf's Blood. Back Ground TBA Peak Human Traits Peak Human Reflexes The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Peak Human Durability Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. RolePlay Selection Saga 1 Episode 2: A New World Category:Generation 1 Category:Wolfblood Category:Tanaka Family Category:Shiro Family Category:RPC's By Jay Category:The Young Wolfblood Category:White Rabbit